


Decorating For Christmas

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex and Jack go shopping for Christmas decorations for their new house.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Decorating For Christmas

“Jack, wake up, it’s already ten-thirty! Target opens in half an hour, so you need to get up and get ready!” Alex exclaimed, shaking his boyfriend awake. Jack groaned and rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up some.  
“I’m up, just give me a-“  
“No, you need to get ready now! I’ve waited long enough for today to finally get here!”   
“It’s not even December yet,” Jack sat up, laughing some.  
“True, but it’s the first Saturday after Thanksgiving, which is what you said would be the earliest day you would be willing to put up Christmas decorations, so I don’t want all of the good stuff to be gone by the time we get there,” Alex explained, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
“Okay, I’ll get ready now, I know how excited you’ve been for this. You can wait in the living room, if you want, I’ll get ready as fast as I can,”  
“Sounds good, I’ll be downstairs,” Alex got up and left the room, and Jack got up and went into the attached bathroom.   
As he got himself ready, he couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s excitement. He loved Christmas, but not as much as Alex did; he considered Alex to be obsessed. The two of them had moved in together earlier that year, so this would be their first Christmas living together, which Jack knew also helped fuel Alex’s excitement. For the past few years, Alex always talked about how excited he was to finally get his own place and decorate it exactly how he wanted it, so Jack knew that this was a big deal for his boyfriend.   
Once he was done getting ready and was sure that he had everything he’d need, Jack made his way downstairs, and into the living room, where Alex was sitting on the couch, looking at something on his phone.   
“You ready to go, Alex?” Jack asked, getting his boyfriend’s attention.  
“Absolutely! Let’s go, we can take my car,” Alex decided, as the two of them walked outside and to Alex’s car, after locking the door.   
As soon as Alex turned on the car, Christmas music started blasting through the speakers. This caught Jack off guard, and Alex quickly turned down the volume before putting his seatbelt on.  
“Sorry about that, I’ve been blasting this stuff for a few days now,”  
“No problem, I actually never really listened to Christmas music much,”  
“Are you serious? Well, it’s a good thing we have a stop to make before going to Target, we’ll get to listen to more of it!”  
“Where are we going?”  
“To Starbucks because they have all of their holiday drinks back on the menu! Which one is your favorite?” Alex asked, as he started to drive away from their house.  
“Actually, I’ve never tried any of them, since I don’t go to Starbucks all that much,” Jack admitted.  
“Oh my gosh, are you serious? Well, you’re going to try my personal favorite this morning, the peppermint mocha!”  
“Sounds good to me,”   
After a few more minutes, Alex pulled into the drive-thru and ordered two peppermint mochas, in the reusable holiday cups. Once he paid, he handed Jack the drinks so he could drive out of line and start on the way to Target.   
“Okay, you have to try it and tell me what you think,” Alex insisted.  
“You’re really excited about all of this, aren’t you? I’ll try it,”   
Jack took a sip of his drink, his eyes immediately lighting up, which Alex was quick to notice.   
“So, do you like it?”  
“Dude, this is so good! it doesn’t taste like coffee, and I think that’s why I like it so much. I like coffee, but hot chocolate is just so good, especially this time of year,”   
Minutes later, Alex pulled into the Target parking lot, and parked close to the store’s entrance.  
“Hey, we’re here! Do you already know what you want to get?” Jack asked as the two of them got out of the car.  
“Oh, I’ve been making a list of things to get since the beginning of November. It’s kind of a lot, but we can call this my Christmas gift for the year,”   
“Oh, come on, I’m still getting you something, no matter how much this all ends up being,” The two of them smiled at one another as they walked through the doors, and grabbed a cart.  
“So, all of the holiday decor is in the back corner of the store, so let’s head there,” Alex decided, starting to push the cart.   
They quickly made their way around the usual Saturday morning crowd, finally reaching the holiday section.  
“Jack, all of this looks so beautiful! Look at all of the lights and stuff, this is why I love this time of year so much!” Alex exclaimed, as they suddenly started seeing all kinds of artificial trees, tinsel, ornaments, lights, and almost any other decoration that someone could think of.  
“It’s all really nice. Where should we start?”  
“Let’s start by picking out a tree, since all of the other décor will be influenced by it. There’s so many to choose from!”  
“There really are, it’s almost overwhelming, but in a good way. Do you want a real looking one, or one made up of lights, like that one over there?” Jack asked, pointing to a silver tree, made up almost entirely of LED lights.   
“Definitely a real looking one, I feel like it gives off the idea of a cozy Christmas more so than the LED tree. I think we should get a big one, like those over there,” Alex said, walking over to the trees he liked.  
“Sounds good, do you want a pre-lit one?”   
“Nah, putting the lights on the tree is part of the whole experience! Also, if we get a pre-lit one, we won’t be able to change out the lights if we ever want to,”  
“Good point, I like that one, it looks pretty big and lifelike to me,”  
Alex looked at the tree Jack was talking about, and immediately started to smile.  
“I think that one is perfect! Let’s find the box for it!”   
Alex quicky scanned the boxes under the display, finding the tree they liked, and putting it under their cart.   
“What’s next?”  
“We should get the rest of the tree décor, so ornaments and lights! Personally, I really like white lights, but we don’t have to get those if you don’t,”  
“I like those, too, let’s go find some,”  
They made their way over to the big section of lights, putting two boxes of white lights into their cart.  
“What types of ornaments do you want? I feel like as time goes on, we’ll get special ones, but maybe we should get a set of the ball ones for now,” Jack suggested, leading Alex to the ornaments.   
“That’s a good idea. I want to get the special stuff eventually but having a simple tree this year will be kind of nice. This might sound a bit boring, but I think we should get a set of red, green, and silver balls,” Alex pointed to a big box of ornaments on a shelf in front of them.  
“Let’s get them! Should we get silver tinsel, then? To bring out the silver ornaments?”   
“You’re so good at this, Jack. Let’s do that,”  
They went over to the tinsel display, and Alex got five strands of it.  
“Isn’t that a lot?” Jack asked, laughing some.  
“We’re putting some up in our room, too! Now that we have the essentials, let’s just look around and see if anything catches our eyes,”  
After putting a few more little decorations into the cart, the two of them decided that they had everything they needed and made their way over to the register.   
After paying, they walked outside and loaded everything into their car. Jack quickly put away the cart, then climbed into the passenger seat.  
“That was so fun, thank you for doing this with me,” Alex said, starting to drive back home.  
“Of course, I’m glad we did this, it was fun! I’m so excited to get home and put all of these decorations up with you, and officially start to celebrate our first Christmas in our new house,”  
“The first of many,” Alex added, grabbing Jack’s hand.  
“I love you, Alex,”  
“I love you too, Jack,”   
The two of them smiled as they continued holding hands and blasting Christmas music for the rest of their drive.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not posting for a while! School has been hectic, as well as other things in my life, but it is all starting to settle now. I have decided that I want to post daily from now until Christmas, so this is the first fic for that! I was going to do a bunch of prewriting, but never actually did, so if you have any requests, please send them in! Thank you for reading, it means the world. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
